


Make It Better

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “那很好呀，我正想有个伴呢！”哈利飞快地接道。布莱克略微歪着头，像一只好奇的大狗那样看了他一会儿，空洞的灰眼睛里似乎闪现了一点神采，但那个瞬间很快过去了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley(past), Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 35





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.小天狼星·布莱克×哈利·波特，无差，有哈金过去式；  
> 2.AU设定，小天狼星直到战后才离开阿兹卡班，大家就当复活伏地魔这码事全是小巴蒂干的（辛苦了）。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利下班回到家的时候，布莱克仍坐在窗前，跟他离开时一样，也跟两周来他每天下班时看到的场景一样。哈利暗自希望对方不是一整天都没有动过。

“嗨，呃，我回来了。”哈利说着，用脚磕上门，指望布莱克替他分担占满双手的袋子大概是太奢侈了，“你今晚想吃什么？意面？牛排？”

“你女朋友呢？”布莱克问。

指望布莱克能理解人际交往的不成文规则大概也太奢侈了，不过这证明布莱克至少还在屋子里四下看过。这段时间他主要操心布莱克的事，没顾上清理金妮在房子里留下的痕迹。

哈利边交替用两只脚踩着鞋跟脱鞋，边回答：“我们分手了，在你过来之前，刚分的。”

他费了点劲，才咽下那句“你知道分手是什么吧”。说实在的，不善社交怪不了布莱克，有将近一半的生命都在阿兹卡班度过，这男人还能说清楚话就是万幸了。

看不出布莱克对这个答案有什么意见，但他在哈利到达前截住了他，接过了他手里一半的分量。

“谢谢。”哈利感激地说。他有些日子不逛麻瓜商店了，买完东西才记起为免暴露身份不能用悬浮咒，这一路过来他的胳膊确实有些酸痛。

布莱克眨眨眼睛，思考，记起应该怎么回应他人的感谢。

“不用谢。”

语句不倒错的时候，布莱克的遣词造句就非常僵硬和书面化，好像英语并非他的母语，他正在努力学习。尽管如此，哈利注意到，他的观察力并没有减退，不需要询问，布莱克就准确地把每件东西放在了恰当的地方。不过想来这也是理所当然的，阿兹卡班的守卫作证，几年前食死徒大规模越狱的时候曾大开杀戒，是布莱克赤手空拳从中周旋，设法保住了几名守卫和轻罪犯的命。阿兹卡班从来没能摧毁布莱克的理智，据他说，这是因为他坚信自己是无辜的。

“我们没在一起多长时间。”哈利说，在布莱克周围他总是不自觉地多话以填补空白。“我六年级的时候只有几周，接下来我们就因为战争分手了。我猜我们从来没有多少时间去了解对方，所以……”

“我为此感到遗憾。”布莱克书面化地、硬邦邦地说，但哈利很感激他试图表现出的善意。

“没关系，一开始的时候确实不好过。但我现在很忙，你知道，找工作那些事，没有太多时间去想这个。”哈利掂量着一个苹果，思考着自己有多大把握能成功做出苹果派，“我们还是朋友，周六我还跟他们约好了要去陋居吃饭呢——你要一块来吗？”

这并不是个认真的邀请，哈利只是说到这里突发奇想，但布莱克的表情就好像哈利说要把他送回阿兹卡班一样，他把准备挂起来的那条围裙紧抓在胸前，仿佛它能从摄魂怪手里保护他。

“你不愿意也没关系！”哈利赶紧说，“如果你想一个人待着……”他停顿了一下，像是猛然想起一件重要的事，“呃，你会不会觉得另外找个住处更好？我是说，我没有多想，就假定最好的选择是让你住在我家里。但要是你想自己住的话我可以……”

从圣芒戈领走他被宣告无罪的教父的时候，哈利担心的主要是对方是否还有自理能力，正好当时金妮对他提出了分手，让布莱克住进来也不会有什么不便。但现在看来他当初的顾虑是多余的。

“不需要。”布莱克回答，然后又想了一阵（哈利决心要尽力消除这个过程），“如果你是认为我在你的房子里太碍事的话，我没有意见。自从约翰逊被摄魂怪拖出去埋掉，我一个人住了很长时间了。”

见哈利张着嘴看他，布莱克露出那种“我又做错事了”的表情，看着这个饱受折磨的男人露出这种神情实在令人难以忍受。

“那很好呀，我正想有个伴呢！”哈利飞快地接道。

布莱克略微歪着头，像一只好奇的大狗那样看了他一会儿，空洞的灰眼睛里似乎闪现了一点神采，但那个瞬间很快过去了。

西里斯在观察，他总是在观察。

充满摄魂怪的阿兹卡班是个地狱，但不需要对抗它们的时候，阿兹卡班又是个极为无聊的地方——大概也是地狱中的一种吧。他时常整天地待在牢房门口，判断摄魂怪拖走某具躯体是为了吻还是为了埋葬，某个守卫步履匆匆是因为有突发状况还是仅仅是内急。

大概也正是因此，越狱发生之前，他留意到了不少征兆。比如食死徒们像是集体收到了什么讯息，显出多年未见的狂热劲头，摄魂怪行动的轨迹也发生了变化，此外还有几个人类守卫形迹可疑。

真正的穷凶极恶之徒得知有重回大陆的机会，早都加入了食死徒的行列，余下的都是些小偷、流氓、戏弄麻瓜者和被冤枉的人，外加由于种种原因未受贿赂的人类守卫。留下把这些人带到地窖和废弃牢房等处躲藏起来的时候西里斯并没多想，他的脑子里一直像是蒙了层雾气，他本以为自己会被那些人杀死，但他们显然也没有太多时间能留给临行前的娱乐。接下来傲罗们姗姗来迟，西里斯意识到自己错过了十几年来最接近自由的一次机会，而且是在外界正发生巨变的时候。

不过后来他在阿兹卡班的待遇好了很多，一个年轻守卫本吉感激他救了自己的命，时常过来找他说话、给他带吃的，还会命令摄魂怪在快到达他的牢房时绕行。西里斯给他讲自己的往事，换取外界的信息，后来不知怎的，他就把保密人的事说出去了。原本只是打发时间，不想本吉比他预想中固执得多，设法找到哈利和傲罗司说清了来龙去脉。他们颇费了一番周折，最终竟洗清了他的罪名。

哈利正在做饭，詹姆可不会这个。或许是因为对他来说教子一直是那个顽皮的绿眼睛小婴儿，看着面前的青年，西里斯很难把他当成詹姆的儿子，尽管他总在下意识地找哈利与故友的相似之处。他长得和詹姆很像，但有着莉莉的眼睛，而且他在以为没人留意的时候总是露出悲伤的神色，詹姆从来不那样。

比起把哈利当成自己的教子，更难的是把他当成人们以为他是的那种东西。所幸阿兹卡班并未剥夺他读报的能力，西里斯从本吉拿来的报纸上看到了对哈利的诽谤，接着是邓不利多的死讯，然后是长年累月鼓吹伏地魔那套的垃圾，最后是哈利带领所有人赢得胜利。在对抗越狱者的时候他暴露了自己阿尼玛格斯的身份，傲罗们也不是草包，立刻做好了防范，否则他或许会奋力一搏争取参战。总之想什么都没有用了，哈利没有他一样做得很好，他并不需要监护人。

他需要的是别的。西里斯看着哈利的表情因为某个小物件破碎，然后男孩重新振作自己，继续烹调。哈利完美地实现了巫师界对他的期待，他做得很好，但他一点都不好。没有人去想这个男孩年仅十八岁，为打倒伏地魔失去了多少，他们只是期待着他继续为所谓的正义和和平贡献自己，做得更多、更多。哈利不能如愿回到霍格沃茨重上他的七年级，因为他受不了跟一大群牺牲者的朋友和亲属待在一起；他甚至找不到一个人来谈那场分手造成的新伤，那个姓格兰杰的女孩决心抽一段时间来陪伴自己的父母，而他的另一个好友是他前女友的哥哥。他们还邀请哈利到陋居去吃晚餐，就好像不知道场面会有多尴尬一样。他的周围往往有很多人，与此同时，他孤身一人。

“我不会做饭，周六怎么办？”哈利把主菜端上来的时候，西里斯问。

哈利愣了几秒才反应过来，出狱以来他时常觉得跟人交流十分费劲。

“我猜我可以提前给你做一些？你可以直接加热……或者做些不用加热也可以吃的东西？”他挠那头乱发的样子很像詹姆。别去想詹姆。

哈利不会为了自己的感受留下来，他只想告诉别人他很好，他很愿意继续跟韦斯莱一家往来，他们没有失去他。他自己的需要是留不住他的，必须得是别人的需要才可以。

“你必须去吗？”西里斯问，“你能不能留下跟我一起吃晚餐？”

哈利看起来很错愕，可以理解，西里斯从来没对独处有过什么问题。也许他应该表现得更黏人一点的，谁知道会有今天呢？

“阿兹卡班在黄昏时把摄魂怪放出来，晚上我不想一个人。”他说。

如此简陋的借口，哈利却相信了。是因为他愿意相信，还是因为他在那一切之后仍然这么单纯？

没过多久西里斯发觉，哈利不但那个周末没有去陋居，实际上此后的每一天，他都争取在黄昏前回来；如果晚上必须外出，他会把炉火烧得很旺。西里斯没有指出这些其实是多余的，那些人对哈利的看法至少有一点正确，那就是拯救和照顾他人之于他已经成了本能。要是这些小工作能让哈利暂且远离无度的需索，由着他继续也没什么妨碍。

寒冬再次降临，哈利考虑着要给屋子添暖气片，用咒语也可以保持温度，但他总觉得实实在在的暖风更好一些，大概是他终究是在麻瓜身边长大的缘故。细想起来，就连他房子里的陈设都跟德思礼家有些相像，看来不管他有多么不乐意，都无法摆脱第一个“家”对他造成的影响。

现在哈利已经习惯了西里斯叼着牙刷在屋子里走来走去的场景，年长男人很不喜欢镜子，他没告诉哈利原因，但想来要是哈利曾经帅得人神共愤，然后下一次照镜子已经是三十八岁出狱之后，他大概也不会喜欢镜子。哈利提出过把他的牙具摆到厨房，但对方坚持要继续把两个杯子并排放在盥洗室里。

现在西里斯正处在“反监狱化”的狂热时期，热衷于不听从指令、翻乱屋里的东西、打破作息规律，以及突然消失好几个小时再带着满身烟酒味回来，哈利只在他可能搞砸自身恢复进展时略加制止，以及可能出现的夜不归宿的时候。他衷心希望西里斯不会跑去跟别人上床，哈利的能力是有限度的，他可以应付西里斯的反复无常，但肯定不能再加上一个被西里斯搞大肚子的姑娘。

西里斯顶着一脑袋湿淋淋的头发再次从哈利眼前晃过去，看着水珠顺着他的脖子流进衣领里，哈利乖乖放弃了自我欺骗。他不希望西里斯在外发展浪漫关系或者只是找人上床，当然有他自己的原因。

哈利手上有他父母婚礼时的照片，西里斯是他父亲身边那个大笑着的短发青年，他几乎没法想象现在的西里斯露出那个表情。与他生活在同一屋檐下的男人与他父亲的伴郎早已大不相同，他阴郁而沉默，空洞的双眼、脸上的皱纹和神经质抖动的双手昭示着他经历了多少磨难，有多少磨难未曾将他击垮。这男人身上有种百折不挠的坚强，换成哈利或任何一个人与他易地而处，恐怕都做不到他这样。

但那也不是说哈利就能无视西里斯正在康复的身体。现在男人每天至少出门慢跑一个小时，随着他瘦得像骷髅的面孔日益丰满、肌肉线条逐渐恢复，他满身汗水地回到屋子里拉伸喝水的景象每一天都更像是种折磨。西里斯喜欢在运动完成后过一段时间再冲澡，享受在阿兹卡班不可能有的心脏搏动、血液发烫的感觉，哈利好像没有什么理由去阻止，毕竟他不恰当的生理反应听起来有点上不得台面。事实是不管西里斯怎么看待现在的自己，对哈利来说，他仍然英俊过人。他的确习惯了西里斯的存在，可他又没瞎。

哈利努力帮助西里斯跟自己以外的人建立联系，后者终于同意跟他一块去陋居吃饭（前提是人不能太多）之后，金妮立刻就发现了。接下来的一个小时她都在跟西里斯调情，美其名曰帮助西里斯“回忆起生命中的另一个重要部分”。哈利真的很爱她——就算不是爱人的那种，但她有时候确实挺可怕的，比如在笑嘻嘻地诱导西里斯以非常色情的方式吃巧克力棒的时候。哈利不得不全程想着伏地魔那张可怕的蛇脸，才能不那么频繁地改变坐姿。

“新欢才是忘记旧爱最管用的方法，不是吗？”趁罗恩和母亲拥抱道别的时候，金妮把他拉出门问道。

哈利仍下意识地想伸手拨开黏在她额上的一缕头发，但他的那段人生已经过去了。金妮在门廊的灯光下微笑，她甚至比他们还在一起时更美，哈利发觉自己能够坦率地欣赏这点，这大概是好兆头。

“我……不觉得那是好主意。”哈利说。

“怎么，是因为他比你大二十岁，还是因为他是你父亲的朋友、你理论上的教父？”金妮问。

哈利有一百一千个理由，但它们中有一半在金妮面前根本站不住脚，另一半则包括他不愿意失去的所有“家事”，包括等待他回家的灯光，也包括地上的牙膏沫、乱丢的脏衬衫和关于谁该洗碗的争吵；他每天都下定决心要坚决地要求西里斯开始培养正常人类的生活和卫生习惯，然后在收拾对方留下的乱子时决定下次一定要做到。关于这一半他没法同金妮谈，因为那一定会是篇漫长琐碎的絮叨，太无聊也太私密；因为她曾是他期待着会参与构筑这一切的人。

不管是因为阿兹卡班还是向来如此，经过这段时间哈利早就看出西里斯不是个软心肠的人，如果对方认为同自己的教子开展一段关系并不恰当，就会立刻离开他的生活，毕竟不需要多强的洞察力就能看出哈利根本不擅长感情上的决断。那样的话，他不知道自己的生活还有什么可期待的。

“我还没准备好。”他最后说。

“啊，那你最好快点。”金妮凑到他耳边说，“否则我可能会先把他抢到手哦。”

哈利没意识到从窗户那边看来这就像是一个吻，但金妮肯定知道。

西里斯看着哈利回到屋子里，跟韦斯莱夫妇道别，然后将飞路粉撒进壁炉。刚才那两人几乎像是在吻别，其实不是，不过他也能识别空气中尚未消散的情愫。要忘记那样一个姑娘自然是不会容易的，红发、漂亮、强悍，哈利的口味倒是和他父亲挺接近。

“你们有没有考虑重新开始？”哈利回到房中时，他问道。

“哦，嗯，我想过几次。”哈利以他在情感问题上一贯的伶牙俐齿说，“现在我觉得那可能本来就行不通，而且金妮不是会回头的那种人，她离开我的同时就准备好要向前看了。”

“又不是说你们非得走老路。”西里斯说，“你们复合的时机很糟糕，那时候你们都很疲惫而且悲痛欲绝，对战争后的新生活就会抱有不切实际的期望。实际上这个世界不管在被拯救前还是被拯救后都是坨屎。”

“你的意思是想鼓励我吗？因为你听起来真的好乐观。”

这小子有时候挺刻薄的，这点西里斯喜欢。话说回来，差不多哈利身上的哪点他都喜欢。

“我的意思是既然现在你们都能看清现实了，为什么不在新起点上再试一次？”

哈利露出困扰的表情，西里斯耐心地等着。哈利总是不知道该怎么心平气和地解释自己的感受，大概是因为他花在留意这方面的时间太少了。

“不了。”年轻男人的声音坚定了一些，“我并不想那样。”

他没有给西里斯留出问为什么的时间。好吧，那西里斯今晚就不问，反正他就住在哈利家里，有得是机会。

西里斯走进浴室，懒得解扣子，直接从头顶扯下衬衫丢进洗衣篮。尽管哈利把这儿弄得跟麻瓜房子无异，但他还是会在细节上用魔法做点儿手脚，比如永远用不完的热水——这真的很赞。在他泡澡的时候哈利大概每二十分钟敲敲门确认他没淹死在浴缸里，至于淋浴的时候，只要不是听见重物倒地的声音，不管西里斯花多久哈利都不会过问。西里斯悄悄嘲笑过这种天真，毕竟要死在淋浴间办法多得是；他也没多此一举地提醒对方，自慰的时候被教子打断听着就糟透了。

金妮·韦斯莱是故意的。霍利黑德哈比队还未决定将她定位在找球手还是追球手，显然，她同时具备前者的明察秋毫和后者的果决。她在提醒西里斯，是时候停止假装自己还是个麻木不仁的囚犯了，他的七情六欲恢复得比他希望的还要多，而只要哈利愿意，作为救世之星他随时都有被年轻姑娘亲吻的机会。西里斯不觉得那有什么害处，哈利值得全世界的幸福，他在哈利一岁的时候是这样想，现在也一样。这跟他在触摸自己的时候想着谁没有任何关系，人们有权利在那个时候幻想任何东西，欲望不会造成危害。

第一次只是偶然，住进哈利的房子大概一周后的一个傍晚，西里斯觉得不妨试试他的身体是否还记得。当时他并没有真的去想什么人，仅仅是一些模糊的念头——你很温暖，你自由了，哈利就在门外，这是你的家……然后赢得了一次微弱的释放。有一就有再，几个月来他的想象变得越来越具体、越来越有针对性，比如解开哈利的工作袍，或者就在他们的厨房里拽住哈利的头发迫使他仰头、在他的脖子上留下痕迹，他想着泛着红潮的、年轻有力的躯体，餍足的绿眼睛；他把哈利装进脑海中所有粗俗下流的景象（监狱可从不缺少淫乱行径），假装自己渴望的不是某些没有替代品的东西，例如信任与亲密。

西里斯把额头抵在墙上，安静地高潮。从顶峰跌落的那几秒总是比较糟糕，他首先便记起自己正一无所有地等待热水冲去身上的污秽，不过至少，水是热的。

他草草套上睡衣，擦着头发离开浴室，努力不让自己的脚步和目光太过热切。哈利从身后叫住他，抱怨他滴在地上的水，西里斯笑了，有一点点羞愧，但这感觉很好。

哈利只在教子刚出生时见过他的照片，到他第一次跟泰德·卢平照面的时候，那孩子已经快三岁了。对安多米达过了这么长时间才允许凤凰社的人重新接近她的家庭，哈利完全理解，她在一年内先后失去了丈夫、女儿和姐姐，悲痛之余还不得不承担起抚养尚未满月的小外孙的责任，她有权利对关于战争的一切心怀怨怼。

作为小泰迪的教父，他希望自己能在初次见面的时候表现得成熟可靠一些，然而现实是与泰迪独处后五分钟，他就被第一波尖叫、发脾气和乱飞的玩具惊呆了，西里斯勇猛地在哈利躲到沙发后面之前拯救了他。安多米达从汤锅边匆匆赶回的时候，西里斯正把小男孩抛向空中，当他第三次接住泰迪，孩子在咯咯大笑中突然发出很像植物开花时的“噗”声，下一秒全身爆炸式地覆盖上了粉色卷毛。

哈利对西里斯没当场把孩子丢出去佩服得五体投地。

“他太开心的时候就会这样。”安多米达准确地从那个粉色大毛球里找出了一只胖胖的小手，钩着它摇了摇，然后那些软毛开始退去。

“朵拉小的时候也会，不过更多是在生气的时候。”安多米达继续逗引泰迪，直到泰迪只剩下头发还残余着些许粉红，“我想到五岁再让他练习克制这种反应会比较合适。”

“在他完全学会说话之前，这是个很有用的参考。而且他那样挺可爱的，”西里斯轻轻上下颠动小泰迪，“——你说是不是啊，小帅哥？”

“他刚睡着、还没开始做梦的时候，会变回本来的样子。”安多米达说，“他长得和莱姆斯很像。”

西里斯停了一下，他用一种难以分辨的眼神看了泰迪几秒钟，然后拿起一块积木举到孩子面前。安多米达又一次离开了房间，这次看起来是真的放心将泰迪交到他俩（主要是西里斯）手中了。

接下来的十五分钟里，西里斯似乎将把泰迪变成粉色大毛球当成了一项挑战，连续两次成功后他把孩子放在茶几上玩积木，然后四仰八叉地倒在了沙发上。

“你们这些小不点都这么能折腾人。”哈利从没见他这么放松过，“他比你那会儿还重，力气也大，真难对付。”

“他快三岁了，当然更难缠。”哈利说着，把飞到沙发底下的一小块给泰迪丢回去，“那时候我可能还不会走路呢——我会吗？”

“我送了你一把飞天扫帚当生日礼物，结果你在会走路前就学会了飞。”西里斯轻笑，“莉莉觉得这拖慢了你学习的进度。能花两秒钟飞到目的地的时候，哪个孩子会想晃晃悠悠地走过去呢？”

哈利轻轻地笑起来，他有一张父亲引导他飞行的照片。也许是因为这屋子里空气中弥漫奶油和香料的气味、身旁还有个不消停的幼儿，谈及那些久远的过往没有造成刺痛，反而像是回到了家。

这时小泰迪厌倦了拼图，抓着一个玩具魔杖回来，照着西里斯的脸和胸口一顿乱戳，在上面印下亮晶晶的心形图案，逼他的大玩具重新坐起来。

“哎呀，你可真是让我觉得自己老了。”西里斯纵容地歪着脑袋，让孩子抓着头发爬到自己肩上，“不能再这么下去啦。”

他带着那个笑容瞥向哈利，脸上带着玩具魔杖留下的印记，双眼在灯光下明亮、温暖而深情。

哈利反应过来的时候，他的双手撑在西里斯肩膀两侧，一边膝盖顶在西里斯两腿之间，嘴唇与西里斯的贴在一起。西里斯发出一个惊讶的小声音，随即略抬起头，脖子前倾，嘴唇分开——

泰迪一脚踹中哈利面颊。

哈利吃痛后退，跌在西里斯脚上，后背把茶几撞出咣当一声。这一下子说实在的比泰迪那一脚疼多了，但要论对哈利自尊心的伤害，还是泰迪胜出。

西里斯放声大笑，听起来就像一只特别大的狗在吠叫，他确实也经常是那样一只狗。哈利因那极富感染力的声音也笑了出来，泰迪刚才同时打败了他们两个，某种程度上他已经比伏地魔还要强了。

“嗯，等周围十英尺之内没有小孩的时候，我们要再试试。”西里斯说，消除了哈利的最后一点疑虑，然后像被石化一样僵住了。

安多米达在哈利身后回答：“我同意。那种画面不适合泰迪这么大的孩子观看。”

哈利的笑声戛然而止，他的整个脸和脖子都变得红热，要是可能的话他的两只耳朵大概会冒出蒸汽。他根本不敢回头去看女主人的表情。

“安迪表姐——”西里斯摆出他还不熟练的狗狗眼，试图救下他俩的小命。

“我的房子，我的规矩。你们给我保，持，体，面。”安多米达的头发垂到了哈利头上，把他俩都笼罩在自己的阴影里，一根手指越过哈利的耳朵戳中西里斯的胸口。“不许在沙发上亲热，不许摸任何人的屁股，不许在餐桌下用脚调情……”

“安多米达！”

安多米达话锋一转，“——能做到的话，你们可以留下吃晚餐，而且我说不定还会祝福你们。”

他们像两个小学生一样乖乖点头。

泰迪又把西里斯的脑袋扒到一边，坚定地朝外婆伸出小手。安多米达从容地将他抱了起来，直起腰转了个圈。

“饿了吗，我的小乖乖？”

哈利小心翼翼地爬起来，揉着自己的背，跟西里斯交换心有余悸的眼神。安多米达•唐克斯，才是那个比伏地魔还强大的人。

唐克斯夫人刚朝厨房迈开一步，西里斯就拍了他的屁股。

当晚他们最终还是完整地享受了一顿晚餐，怎么说呢，那主要是因为安多米达其实非常善良。

（全文完）


End file.
